


Yes, Alpha Minister / Да, господин альфа

by Red_Box



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen, Headcanon, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: v. pre-canon omega!HumphreyRetro styled omega verse & my fanons about dress-code for the Civil Servants back in the middle of 1950sоч. преканонный омега!ХамфриОфисный ретро омегаверс, фаноны о принятом в отдельно взятом министерстве дресс-коде в середине 1950-х
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. O!H.A.

https://sta.sh/0tm30wtv2su

sketch of ridiculously good looking pre-canon O!Humphrey

(two OCs on the right: Beta and Alfa.)

Scribblings around are my headcanons for A.B.O dresscode/fashion for that time (mid ‘50s) for Civil Servants:

  * Omegas would wear grey and light colours with rose boutonierre;
  * Alphas would wear black suits, with read bits in the accesories,
  * Betas wear brown and dark blue.



Tho from decade to decade dress-code/fashion would change a bit and by nowadays the rules won’t be as strict as in the mid XX century.

The text in the bottom of the pic (in Ru) is Alpha telling off Beta for the sexist patronizing language...


	2. bonus A.B.O info/fanons about this AU setting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some musings about my Omega Verse AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to think of Omega Verse without deleting female characters, but now I have this AU world with 6 genders (A/B/O + m/w) which is over the top lol)

  
https://sta.sh/02bfrbkykwaq

**Author's Note:**

> But ofc. on Fridays the dress code is less strict and everyone is very casual  
> A по пятницам дресс-код в офисах свободный.


End file.
